redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Death By Committee
Death By Committee is a required mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla located in Eos sector, where Alec must hit a top secret economic summit organized by the EDF, assassinating important civilians the EDF were working for. Briefing Hugo Davies: 'The EDF has organized a top secret economic summit. They want to reassure business leaders that the insurgency's under control. Our "giants of industry" called themselves civilians, but make no mistake. Every EDF massacre and atrocity on this planet is done for their benefit. Mars makes them rich, and brutality keeps their workers in line. We've got only one chance. This time they'll pay in blood. Walkthrough Drive your way to the economic summit organized at the construction site near the Eos Memorial Bridge. The entire site will be heavily guarded by EDF so it's the best way to use stealth until you get inside the construction building. There will be six important civilians on the top floor to kill on sight as soon as possible before they make a run for it. Once you reach them, recommendably use the Remote Charges or the Rocket Launcher for a killing spree. However in case if they make a run for it, chase them one by one down the road, eventually the other guerrilla reinforcements will be on your tail helping you to catch them. But if one target is too far away from you, the mission is over. With all six targets eliminated, it'll be completed. Dialogue * RF Commander: ''Check your map for the location. The building is under heavy security, so don't get too close. * Mason: Who are these people? * RF Commander: Mining consortium, military contractors, shipping conglomerates. They've got the EDF on the leash and most of the council on their payroll. * Mason: This won't help their stock prices. * RF Commander: Exactly. If investors lose confidence, support for the occupation dries up. * Mason: How many guests at this party? * RF Commander: Enough to make it interesting. These men keep Mars in chains. * RF Commander: Every time the EDF fires on a worker rally or drives people off their land, it's done for the benefit of these corporations. They'll kill anyone who gets between them and their profits. '''Arriving At The Site * Mason: I'm at the site. I can see the building from here. Heavy security, snipers in position. * RF Commander: Whatever happens, don't let the targets escape. Eliminating Targets * Mason: Target down. Got another one. That's three. Cross number four off the list. One more... That's the last of them. All targets are down. Targets Attempting To Evade * Mason: They're making a run for it! * RF Commander: Don't let them get away! Hurry, Mason! They're escaping! * Mason: Let's see ya drive this! Nobody rides in that one. * RF Commander: We're about to lose them! Damn it, one of them got away! Mission Completed * RF Commander: These men have paid for their greed. We make the price high enough, and Mars will be free. Outcome * Thanks to Alec Mason, the EDF will no longer work for any "giant of industry", freeing the workers from a brutality work out and the economic summit made the pay off in blood. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions